pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Young (poet)
Kevin Young (born November 8, 1970) is an African-American poet and academic. Life Young was born in Lincoln, Nebraska. He earned a B.A. in 1992 from Harvard University (where he studied under Seamus Heaney and Lucie Brock-Broido, and an M.F.A. in creative writing in 1996 from Brown University."Kevin Young," Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 12, 2012. He was a Stegner Fellow at Stanford University, 1992–1994). While in Boston and Providence, Young was part of the African-American poetry group, The Dark Room Collective. He is heavily influenced by poets Langston Hughes, John Berryman, and Emily Dickinson, and by artist Jean-Michel Basquiat. Young is the author of Most Way Home, To Repel Ghosts, Jelly Roll, Black Maria, For The Confederate Dead, Dear Darkness, and editor of Giant Steps: The New Generation of African American Writers; Blues Poems; Jazz Poems and John Berryman's Selected Poems. His Black Cat Blues, originally published in Virginia Quarterly Review, was included in The Best American Poetry 2005. Young's poetry has appeared in The New Yorker, Poetry Magazine, The Paris Review, Ploughshares, and other literary magazines. In 2007, he served as guest editor for an issue of Ploughshares. He has written on art and artists for museums in Los Angeles and Minneapolis. His 2003 book of poems Jelly Roll was a finalist for the National Book Award. After stints at the University of Georgia and Indiana University, Young now teaches writing at Emory University, where he is the Atticus Haygood Professor of English and Creative Writing, as well as the curator of the Raymond Danowski Poetry Library, a large collection of first and rare editions of poetry in English. Recognition Awards * In 2009 Young won a Fellow Award from United States Artists.United States Artists Official Website * 2007 Quill Award * 2007 Patterson Poetry Prize for Sustained Literary Achievement. * 2003 Finalist for National Book Award and Los Angeles Time Book Award. * 2003 Winner Patterson Poetry Prize. * 1993 Most Way Home selected for National Poetry Series by Lucille Clifton, awarded John C. Zacharis First Book Prize from Ploughshares Magazine. Publications Poetry * Most Way Home: Poems. New York: Morrow, 1999. * To Repel Ghosts: Five sides in B minor. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 2001; **revised as To Repel Ghosts: Remixed from the original masters. New York: Knopf, 2005. * Jelly Roll: A blues. New York: Knopf, 2003. * Black Maria: Being the adventures of Delilah Redbone & A.K.A. Jones : Poems. New York: Knopf, 2005. * For the Confederate Dead. New York: Knopf, 2007. * Dear Darkness: Poems. New York: Knopf, 2008. * Ardency: A chronicle of the Amistad rebels; being an epic account of the capture of the Spanish schooner Amistad, by the Africans on board; their voyage and capture near Long Island, New York; with phrenological studies of several of the surviving Africans. New York: Knopf, 2011. *''Book of Hours''. New York: Knopf, 2014. Collected editions *''The Grey Album: On the blackness of blackness'' (poetry & essays). Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2012. Edited *''Giant Steps: The new generation of African American writers''. New York: Perennial, 2000. *''Step into a World: A global anthology of the new black literature''. New York: Routledge, 2000. *''Blues Poems''. New York: Knopf, 2003; London: Everyman's Library, 2003. *John Berryman, Selected Poems. New York: Library of America, 2004. *''Jazz Poems''. New York: Knopf, 2006; London: Everyman's Library, 2006. *''The Art of Losing: Poems of grief and healing''. New York: Bloomsbury, 2010. *''The Best American Poetry 2011'' (edited with David Lehman). New York: Scribner, 2011. *''The Hungry Ear: Poems of food and drink''. New York: Bloomsbury, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kevin Young, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Kevin Young profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Kevin Young b.1970 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Kevin Young at YouTube *Kevin Young reading at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2008 *Reading his poem "Elegy, Father's Day", on Slate.com ;Books *Kevin Young at Amazon.com ;About *Kevin Young Official website *Levi Rubeck reviews Kevin Young's book Ardency Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Georgia faculty Category:Indiana University faculty Category:Emory University faculty Category:People from Lincoln, Nebraska Category:21st-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics